


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动3

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 哈利·波特和韦斯莱兄弟把德拉科·马尔福接回来，路上哈利·波特带着德拉科骑上巴克比克，开始了空中马（鸟）震？





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动3

“巴克比克！”  
哈利·波特抱着昏迷的斯莱特林青年站在禁林一处较为空旷的地方，对着天空上盘旋的巴克比克大喊。  
“不！别这样哈利，我们走回去吧，我想多和他一起待一会，如果你抱不动的话我可以……”  
罗恩·韦斯莱张开双臂挡在哈利和巴克比克之间哀求，斯莱特林青年香甜的味道让他只想把他抱在怀里从头到脚舔舐一遍，他垂涎地看着哈利怀里抱着的包裹得严严实实的躯体。  
“我们都可以帮你抱他！”  
韦斯莱双胞胎也走上来一左一右盯着哈利·波特怀里只漏出一点铂金色头发的青年。  
“我再说一遍我抱得动。”哈利·波特被罗恩·韦斯莱嘀嘀咕咕地纠缠了一路，他不禁有些烦躁，“但是我现在只想赶紧回去把他身上该死的马人的精液洗干净！”他瞪着他绿色的眼睛生气地说，然后小心翼翼地把斯莱特林青年放在巴克比克的背上，自己也坐了上去。  
巴克比克张大鼻孔深深地嗅了嗅，然后躁动不安地扭头用鸟喙蹭散发出让人头脑发热的甜腻气息的青年的小腿，它咕叽咕叽地叫着，眼睛盯着哈利，四个爪子狂躁地抓着地面的泥土。  
哈利·波特安抚地拍拍它的头，“这可不行巴克比克，你会插死他的。”  
罗恩·韦斯莱惊恐地盯着巴克比克:“见鬼！你这只该死的色鸟！”  
被拒绝的巴克比克烦躁对着罗恩·韦斯莱地扬起身体，吓得他连连后退，它对着天空长啸一声，加速往前面狂奔，然后振翅飞了起来，哈利·波特紧紧抱着毫无意识的斯莱特林青年，让他靠在自己的胸口。  
地面上的韦斯莱兄弟们抬头不舍地用视线追随他们。  
飞到空中，快速流动的空气让斯莱特林青年散发出的诱惑的味道变淡了很多，哈利·波特感觉自己的脑子清醒了一些，但是紧紧贴着他的躯体的下半身慢慢透过袍子洇出来的湿润的液体又让他刚刚降温的血液沸腾了起来。  
该死的，他……他还在流淫水吗？  
哈利·波特一手抓住巴克比克的脖子，另一只手探进袍子里，温热的体温让他几乎失去理智，他的性器翘了起来迫不及待想要插入，他顾不上德拉科身体里还留着马人的精液了，那些和眼前甜美的斯莱特林青年的身体比起来算的了什么？  
他轻轻地探到德拉科·马尔福软软的肉芽，又继续往下，摸到了湿润的，因为长时间的性交而不受控制地分泌淫水的生殖口。  
哈利·波特的脑子轰地一下沸腾了。  
梅林啊，他实在是忍不住了，但是这个条件不允许他插入前段的生殖腔，不过后面的肉穴也不错，他想到。  
哈利·波特把德拉科的下体拉向自己的性器，一边用手指撑开微微闭合的阴唇，插进生殖腔，在内部缓缓搅动，感受着其中的黏腻，一边急切地掏出他肿胀到要爆炸的性器，跨坐的姿势方便了他的动作，他把流水的龟头迫不及待地插进了肠肉还没有完全缩回去的肉穴。  
昏迷中的斯莱特林青年难受地皱了皱眉。  
龟头被紧致温暖的肠道吸吮，邀请他进入更深的肠道内部，哈利·波特爽快地呼出一口气，用力往前一顶，粗长的性器再一次强行撑开了刚刚经历了长时间的轮奸，想要闭合休息的柔嫩肠肉。  
“啊……哼嗯……不，不要了……”  
德拉科在昏迷中被强迫插入肛门，以为还是那群马人在轮奸他，难过地啜泣。  
年轻的格兰芬多救世主被这紧密炙热的感觉爽到头皮一炸，他狠狠地顶撞起德拉科肿胀的肉穴，寻找隐藏在其中的前列腺，这实在是很好找，因为长时间被马人轮奸，德拉科的肠肉全都肿胀起来，前列腺高高突出，让哈利轻松地发现了这个快乐的开关。他开始用力地将龟头碾向德拉科的凸起，德拉科灰蓝色地眼睛猛的睁开。  
“啊——不要了我不想要了……呜呜呜，别再操我了……”  
德拉科挣扎着撑起身体，哈利·波特吓了一跳，他赶紧俯下身亲吻德拉科的后颈安抚他，手上也更加温柔地按摩着德拉科红肿的阴蒂和嫩芽。  
德拉科的挣扎惊动了巴克比克，它震了震翅膀，向下俯冲。  
突然降低高度让哈利猛的往前一冲，粗长的性器整根插进了德拉科的肠肉，两个睾丸顶在肛门上，德拉科发出一声沙哑的惊喘。  
“噢……巴克比克，别这样。”  
哈利·波特责怪地喘气，但是感觉这种深入的插入似乎还不错，他重重地舔吻德拉科的蝴蝶骨，又轻轻啃咬。  
德拉科似乎只是短暂地清醒了一下，疲惫让他很快在哈利·波特安抚式的阴部按摩和亲吻下重新昏睡过去，他被强迫高潮了数个小时，他实在太累了。  
巴克比克的飞行又趋向于平稳，哈利·波特着迷地舔吻着德拉科雪白的脊背，那些粗鲁的马人并没有在这上面留下太多痕迹，他们只会野蛮地在斯莱特林青年的身体里抽插而不懂爱抚的技巧。哈利不屑地想。  
哈利·波特确认德拉科不再反抗，他又缓缓地在柔软的肠道里抽送起来，整根没入，龟头从不同角度碾压德拉科的前列腺，深入浅出，两个硕大的睾丸在德拉科挺翘的臀部拍打地啪啪直响。  
“唔……哼……”  
哈利·波特变着角度抽插顶撞了好长一阵，听着德拉科无意识的甜腻的哼哼声，感觉快感聚集到就要爆发出来，他啃咬着德拉科优美的脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记，一只手揉捏德拉科被淫水浸染得嫩滑的阴蒂和微微翘起的肉芽。  
“嗯唔……”  
斯莱特林青年又发出了一声甜腻到让人骨头都要酥软的呻吟。  
格兰芬多救世主感觉自己大脑一阵轰鸣，他狠狠地把德拉科按向自己，在他的肠道深处灌进一大股浓精。  
“呼——唔呼——”  
哈利·波特释放完一次以后舒爽地叹息，他双手抱住德拉科，不急着拔出性器，感受高潮后的余韵，然后轻柔地舔了舔他圆润的耳垂，啃咬了一会，视线里霍格沃茨的城堡逐渐清晰起来，他深深吸气想平复自己紊乱的呼吸，却吸入了更多的斯莱特林青年散发出的爱欲的味道。  
该死的，他要在级长盥洗室再来一次，去他妈的承受能力，他有很多很多的医疗药剂可以帮助德拉科恢复身体。  
哈利·波特一边穿好裤子，一边狠狠地想。


End file.
